mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Q
Question #1 Hey girls so why did you decide to audtition for the Tough Girls Club *'Valentina' Hey Well I Wanted to do out for the show Just Because im a Fan and These Past Tough Girls seemed lame and i Knew Me and My sister would show Them Bitches how to Be Tough Lol *'Valencia' Yeah she Basically Dragged me into doing the show but hey we rocked that shot so yeah. Question #2 Who would you both say you had the most beef with in the house and why? *'Valentina' basically everyone but me Personally i Would Say Kiana she is just a waste of REPLACEMENT space and she thinks she can fight but ill let the viewers be the judge #Hairpullingasshoe. *'Valencia' Yeah for me its Either My Sisters Friend Lessa or Bianca They Both just annoy me. Question #3 Valencia why didn't you like Lessa what about her rubbed you the wrong way *'Valencia' She just To Much like You Bark all that Mouth no hands to Back it up she just one of them bitches who need to be liked and feels like she needs to put her 2 sense in something that is none of her business and she got the baddest twitter fingers like boo the reunion in 4 days im after that ass and i don't care what Valentina gotta say. *'Valentina' I aint go say nothing. Question #4 So Valentina what did Kiana ass do to catch yo wrath *'Valentina' Well First of all she walked in the house lol but she i guess tried to prove herself because she was a reject #REPLACEMENT and she thought if she stood up to me and my sister she would win fan fav but sweetie me and my sister don't jump regular hoes like you ok we can get it poppin 1 on 1 and that is exactly what i did pop pop, pop oh you sleep ok ill stop punching you lol and that's what it is. Question #5 What about Jessica made you both click with her? *'Valentina' LOL Jessica is a Funny as Bitch she cant fight but she don't give a fuck she is a bad bitch she will check you first hit you first all of that and she real that's why i linked up with her. *'Valencia' Right she is so Fun she always Had are backs even when Old Ragedy as Girls such as Shanay wanted everyone against us in the Begging Jessica was like naw fuck that im rocking with them i Love my Boo Let me text her real quick. Question #6 Who the fuck is that burnt biscuit Shanay and why the hell do she think yall scared of her rat face ass like what's the tea boos. *'Valentina' LOL ahhh You Called That Hoe Rat Face but umm who's scared Like we never had an issue with her she had with us because she was mad we was twins on the season im not even go entertain her she wack she got sent home she tryna make herself relevant again not going to work sweetie. *'Valencia' and Scared never she was Scared of us that's why she aint like us she thought we was go jump her because if i can remember correctly didn't my sister push you and ask you to fight you walked away and when me and her got into it she was like im not bout to get jumped but My sister was sleep it was just me and her but we scared ok. Question #7 Where there any replacements that you would say that you liked? *'Valentina' Breezy and Ashley them our bitches *'Valencia' Right That's about it i Liked Erica for a Minute Until she turned Boring and Basic. Question #8 Brezzy sounds bad. So since she's from South Central who ass did she whoop and how badly was it *'Vanetina' She whopped Erica ass *'Valencia' And she gave Lessa a Black eye and Maid Julie Pee on herself.